


Regality

by Kerfluffy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Royalty, TasuIzu, a3rarepairs2020, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerfluffy/pseuds/Kerfluffy
Summary: She knew that he had probably portrayed royalty numerous times during his association with God-za. Just his mere presence radiated the very essence of a monarch. But simply knowing did not fully prepare her to see him in action.Izumi/Tasuku | A3 Rare Pairs Week 2020
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Takatoo Tasuku, Tachibana Izumi/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Regality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my own take for the first day of A3 rare pairs week 2020. It's a bit late so forgive me for that. Aside from the given prompt, I've also based this idea from their respective flowers and their meanings - in Tasuku's case it would be orchid which symbolizes royalty. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Adoration; Royalty

* * *

“Oh Director, okaeri!” Muku’s cheerful greeting prompted the others to look up just as Izumi made her way into the lounge. Both of her arms were filled with grocery bags for tonight’s dinner, which was most likely to be curry if their director had any say about it.

“Otsupiko~ Director!” Kazunari exclaimed from the couch. His laptop was placed on the coffee table as Tsumugi and Muku crowded around him.

“Welcome home,” the Winter troupe leader greeted, a soft smile on his face.

“Okaerinasai.” Tasuku glanced at Izumi from his spot; arms crossed as his tall form towered behind the other three.

“Hey guys,” hazel eyes curiously stared at the group settled in the lounge. This was definitely a rare bunch. “What are you up to?”

“Ah, Tasuku-san was just telling us about his upcoming play,” Muku said, moving from his spot to assist Izumi with the groceries. She gave him a grateful smile as he took one of the bags and went to place them in the kitchen.

“A co-member of our high school drama club asked for his assistance,” Tsumugi explained, “it seems their troupe’s lead actor got into an accident during practice.”

“Come ‘ere Director!” Kazunari gestured to Izumi, “We’re about to look at the troupe’s poster for their play!”

Izumi placed the groceries onto the counter before she complied and moved closer. Stopping next to Tasuku, she peered down the open screen before them. Kazunari quickly navigated the page to another troupe’s blog, and sure enough a vibrant poster greeted them at the homepage.

“Oh! Is it the play you told me about?” her curious gaze shifted from the laptop to Tasuku, “The one where you’re playing a prince?”

“Wah! Tasuku-san’s going to be a prince?!” Muku exclaimed as he returned from the kitchen. The pink-haired boy quickly returned to his spot beside Kazunari, suddenly more eager to see the poster.

Izumi swore she saw Muku’s eyes shine when he heard of Tasuku’s role. The cheerful middle-schooler was an avid fan of shoujo mangas and his aspiration to someday become a “prince” was common knowledge within the dorms. “Why don’t you go see their performance Muku? You can treat it as a role study of sorts.”

“Ah, I wish,” Muku let out a wistful sigh, “but all the tickets are already sold out. Even Tsumugi-san wasn’t able to get one.”

The Winter troupe leader solemnly nodded, “When word got out that Taa-chan would be the lead, tickets were gone in a flash.”

“Is that so,” Izumi placed a comforting hand on Muku’s shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze, “I’m sure there’ll be other plays. We can even make it as the theme for the summer troupe’s next performance.”

Muku seemed to brighten up at the idea. He gave their director a small smile and nodded eagerly. “Hai!”

“Woah! Check this out! You look like a real prince Tax!” Kazunari exclaimed as he zoomed in on Tasuku’s picture, “Bet you’ll be real popular with the ladies!”

Tasuku let out an indignant sigh, “I’d appreciate it more if they went for the actual play and not just the actors.”

“Well, if you put it like that—” Izumi tilted her head, inquisitive hazel eyes locked onto rich purple orbs— “then wouldn’t it also be good if the audience went to see a play because of the actors? It’d mean that the actors are skilled enough to attract people who’re willing to watch, right?”

Tasuku raised a brow at Izumi’s statement but made no attempt to argue. The bubbly director grinned at the stoic actor beside her before she cheerfully announced the menu for dinner and headed to the kitchen — the knowing smile Tsumugi gave his childhood friend left unnoticed by the oblivious female.

* * *

After another curry-filled dinner **—** which elicited numerous half-hearted complaints **—** Izumi took refuge in the courtyard. On usual nights, Izumi would head straight to her room but the night breeze was so nice that it seemed to be a waste to be cooped up inside.

“Director.”

Izumi looked up from her notes, only to see Tasuku towering over her. “Tasuku-san?” She quickly gathered her notes and set them aside, clearing the space beside her just in case he wanted to sit as well.

“I wanted to give you this.”

“Hm? Oh! A ticket? I thought they were sold out?”

Tasuku shrugged and sat down on the soft grass beside her, “The troupe gave me one as a token for helping them out.”

“Only one?” Izumi glanced at the man beside her as she held the ticket gingerly. “You should give this to Tsumugi. It’d be nice for you guys to meet your batch-mates again,” she paused for a while and shifted her gaze towards the noisy lounge where the younger actors were currently gathered, “or maybe Muku, he sounded really excited about your play.”

“I already talked to them,” Tasuku said, as he followed her gaze with his own, “they said it was alright for you to have it.”

Izumi hummed in agreement. She wasn’t sure what else to say and she didn’t really expect him to initiate a conversation either. So they sat in silence for a while, under the soft glow of the moonlight as the cool evening breeze tickled their skin; watching as the younger members laughed and bickered with each other. Izumi shook her head in mild amusement as she saw Banri get worked up at something Juza said. Honestly, how was she able to handle such a rowdy and eccentric group?

“I also want you to watch me.”

Wide hazel eyes stared at him in astonishment. Did she hear him correctly? “Eh?”

Tasuku refused to meet her eyes. Instead, his face remained stoic as he steadily kept his gaze onto the commotion at the lounge. “Not specifically me, but the play **—** I mean,”

“Oh,” Izumi let out a sigh, “for a minute there I thought you **—** “

Her breath suddenly hitched in her throat as Tasuku finally met her gaze. Never had she seen his eyes filled with so much intensity. Sure, he was dedicated and intense during practice and plays, but there was an emotion in his eyes that Izumi just couldn’t distinguish. And the longer he stared at her, the more she started to feel self-conscious under his gaze.

Not one to cave into pressure, Izumi forced herself to maintain his gaze as she grinned at him and let out a small **—** hopefully not awkward **—** laugh. “Alright, then! I’ll look forward to your performance!”

* * *

The theater was buzzing with excitement. Though it was a weekday night, not a single seat was left vacant. That in itself was already quite a feat for a relatively small-scale troupe.

Izumi settled into her designated seat. It was quite a good spot in her opinion – not too close that she’d strain her neck looking up at the stage, but also not too far that she couldn’t hear or see the actors well. She was quite lucky.

It was too bad that there was only a single ticket, Izumi mused as she examined the theater, Muku and the others would have loved to come.

After a few minutes, the familiar buzzer sounded throughout the theater; prompting the audience to quiet down. Everyone watched in anticipation as the curtains slowly rose, revealing the stage and its setting little by little.

It’s starting.

Izumi held her breath as Tasuku stepped into the spotlight.

She knew that he had probably portrayed royalty numerous times during his association with God-za. Just his mere presence radiated the very essence of a monarch. But simply knowing did not fully prepare her to see him in action.

Simply put, he was _mesmerizing_.

Tasuku and Tsumugi were the troupe’s resident theater nerds, that much was known, but watching Tasuku on stage gave Izumi a glimpse of the depth of the actor’s devotion to his art.

He did not settle for a mere portrayal of a prince. No, Tasuku _became_ a prince.

He carried himself with grace. His presence exuded regality. If Izumi did not know she was watching a play, she’d assume he _was_ a prince.

Every scene kept Izumi on the edge of her seat. It drew her into the story; leading her by the hand into a mystical world full of knights and dragons and monarchs. It was like the fairy-tales she had read as a child came to life before her very eyes.

An enchanting rush of adventure that made each and every member of the audience hold their breath. And before she knew it, the play was over.

Thunderous applause filled the room as the actors stepped onto the stage for the curtain call, and Izumi couldn't help but beam with pride and adoration at the actor before her.

* * *

“Tasuku-san! You were amazing!” Izumi greeted as soon as she saw him heading towards her.

“Director,” a small smile graced his lips as the stoic actor stopped in front of her. “I’m glad you were able to come.”

“I wouldn’t miss it!” she exclaimed, which elicited a small chuckle from Tasuku.

Silence enveloped them as the pair slowly fell into step. Izumi swung her arms to and fro; idly listening to the sounds of vehicles passing by, basking in the city lights that illuminated their way home. The peaceful, melancholic feel of nighttime strolls had always been a respite for her; a safe haven that she could escape to during her most trying days. 

It was even better with a companion, Izumi mused as she glanced at the man beside her. He was quiet as usual, but it was a comfortable sort. It allowed Izumi her own space, while still making her aware that she wasn't alone and that she had someone to rely on if the time comes. A small smile unknowingly made its way to her lips.

Tasuku's company was definitely a breath of fresh air.

“You know,” Izumi looked up at her companion **—** a mischievous smile gracing her lips, “I’m considering sticking you to princely roles.”

The look of absolute disgust and horror on Tasuku’s face almost made Izumi burst out laughing. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Kidding,” Izumi paused, seeming to be in deep thought, “you’d probably throw me in a ditch if I did that.” Her response earned her a raised brow from the man in question, while Izumi gave a sheepish grin in return.

“But seriously Tasuku-san! You were absolutely regal!”

Izumi continued to rave about his earlier performance, singing praises for him as well as for his co-actors and the production staff. Lost in her own little world, the excited director didn't seem to notice that her companion had stopped walking and was watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"I'll agree to be a prince."

Hearing him suddenly speak up brought Izumi to a halt. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion upon seeing that he had stopped a few steps back. Izumi turned around to face him fully and crossed her arms against her chest, "You know I was only kidding."

Hazel eyes watched, wary, as he took a few confident strides before stopping in front of her. The streetlights illuminated his sharp aristocratic features, purple eyes shining with mischief as a small smile played on his lips.

"I'll agree to be a prince," he repeated, "as long as you will be my princess."

Eh?

Bewildered by the idea, Izumi couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. He couldn't be serious. Her? The daikon? A princess? Psh.

"You've got to be kiddi-"

Alas.

Izumi could only watch, dumbstruck, as Tasuku gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She could feel her face heat up as his intense gaze met her own. Was it just her or was her heart about to burst from her chest?

"I'll be in your care, Hime-sama."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance!


End file.
